Five Nights in The Dark
Five Nights in The Dark is a free-roaming Five Nights at Freddy's fan game made by FazbearFreak. It takes place years after Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Story Years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down, you enter the building one last time. You are entering the building in promise of finding relics from the pizzeria's golden days. What you do know is that the building isn't in the best shape. You do know that you only have a flashlight in your possession. What you don't know is that after all these years, the animatronics still roam the halls. Locations The Office The Office is your starting area each night. From there, you can check the generator, the hallways, and the cameras. This is the only area where you can see the current time. Generator The Generator is located at the back of the office. It can be wound up to power the cameras. It is prone to failure when Bonnie or Chica are located in the hallways. However, they will work after a few seconds of downtime. The Generator can also be overclocked by winding it for a few seconds at full power. This is how the player stops Foxy from attacking after he leaves Pirate Cove, but it renders the Generator useless for one in game hour. Left Hall The Left Hall is where most of the animatronics can be found. Bonnie and Foxy can be found here most often, but on later nights, Fredbear and Springtrap can be found here. This is also where you can use the flashlight to scare animatronics off. Right Hall The Right Hall is also a common spot for animatronics. Freddy, Chica, and Fredbear can be seen here. Springtrap also appears here, however, his appearance is uncommon. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is one of the game's animatronics. He retains his appearance from FNaF 1, except with torn pieces of his animatronic costume. Freddy starts each night on the Show Stage camera. Starting on Night One, when the flashlight runs out of battery, he can attack. However, he can attack when the flashlight has battery, starting on Night Three. After leaving the Show Stage camera, Freddy will appear in the Right Hall. Shining the flashlight on him will make him retreat back to the Show Stage camera. If the player does not do this in time, Freddy will enter the office and disable the generator. At this point, if the player goes to the Generator or opens the monitor, Freddy will attack. He can also attack without the player doing those things, but it takes about 1-2 in game hours that way. Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie is also one of the game's animatronics. He retains his appearance from FNaF 2, but with his right arm intact, and a more purple appearance. Bonnie starts on the Show Stage camera, and starts moving on Night One. After leaving the Show Stage camera, Bonnie will appear in the Left Hall. Shining the flashlight will make him leave the hall and return to the Show Stage. However, if the player doesn't do this in time, Bonnie will attack the next time the player shines the flashlight in the Left Hall. He can also attack without the player doing that, but it takes about one in game hour. Chica the Chicken Chica retains her appearance from FNaF 1, but with rips on her animatronic costume and a ripped up bib. She starts on the Show Stage camera, and starts moving on Night One. After leaving the Show Stage, she will enter the Right Hall. Shine the flashlight on her to make her return to the Show Stage camera. If the player does not do this in time, Chica will attack the next time the player shines the Right Hall. Unlike most of the other animatronics, she cannot attack without this happening. Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy retains his appearance from FNaF 2. He starts on the Pirate Cove camera, and starts moving on Night Two. The player must constantly check the Pirate Cove to keep Foxy from escaping. If he does escape, the player must not shine the Left Hall, as Foxy will attack if they do this. Instead, they must overclock the Generator to reset Foxy and send him back to Pirate Cove. The player must do this quickly, as Foxy will attack if the player takes too long. Fredbear Fredbear appears in this game as a yellow version of Freddy from FNaF 2. He also has a purple hat and bow tie. Fredbear does not appear on any camera, but he starts moving on Night Six. When he moves, a deep laugh will be heard, and Fredbear will move to either the Left or Right Hall. Shining the light on Fredbear will start a timer, and when it runs out, Fredbear will attack. The player must overclock the Generator before the timer runs out. This causes Fredbear to leave the hallway. Springtrap Springtrap retains his appearance from FNaF 3, but without the corpse of Purple Guy inside. Springtrap does not appear on any camera, but starts moving on Night Five. When he moves, no sound will be heard, but he will move to either the Left Hall or Right Hall (he most commonly moves to the Left). Shining the light on him will cause him to leave, but if he's in the hallway, the player must avoid checking the cameras. Otherwise, Springtrap will attack. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the easiest night of the game. Only Bonnie and Chica will move. The player will not be able to overclock the Generator on this night, as it is not necessary. Night 2 On Night 2. Bonnie will become much more active, and Foxy will start moving. Springtrap has a VERY rare chance to start moving on this night. Night 3 Night 3 is when the game starts to get difficult. Chica and Foxy will become more active, and Freddy starts moving. Springtrap also has a chance to start moving on this night. However, this is very rare. Night 4 This is the last night where all four of the main animatronics move together. All of them are VERY hostile. The generator also winds down faster on this night. Night 5 Springtrap starts moving on this night, replacing Bonnie. All the other animatronics are very hostile, especially Freddy. Beating this night will result in a bronze star appearing on the title screen. Night 6 Springtrap becomes much more active, and Fredbear also starts moving, replacing Freddy. Chica and Foxy are very inactive on this night, however, they still move. Beating this night will result in a silver star appearing on the title screen. Night 7 All the animatronics are active on this night, and the Generator winds down extremely quick. Beating this night will result in a gold star appearing on the title screen. Night 8 (Custom Night) This is the custom night of the game. You can customize the animatronics' AI (0-20), and also customize how fast the Generator winds down (Slow, Normal, Fast). After beating this night with all animatronics set to 20, and the Generator speed set to Fast, a rainbow star will appear on the title screen. Phone Calls Night 1 (Fazbear Entertainment) "Hello, new employee, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We hope you enjoy your time working at our great restaurant. Please remember the ABC's of staying safe during the night shift: A, avoid running out of power. B, be calm. C, check the camera to make sure-" *static* "DEATH" *call ends" Night 2 (Freddy) "I-I-I'm not sure what you're doing here. This p-p-place has been c-c-closed for years. You are a-aware of what happened a-a-all those years a-a-ago, r-r-right? Well, it d-d-doesn't matter if you don't. We will m-m-make sure you d-d-don't leave... EVER!!!" *call ends* Night 6 (Fredbear) "Guess who's back? That's right, your old friend Fredbear! You remember what you did ten years ago, but you came back? Why? Well, I will avenge that poor child, and how will I do that? By killing YOU!!!" *call ends* Trivia * The phone calls were based on Five Nights at Sonic's 4. * The gameplay is a combination of FNaF 1, 3, and 4. * The game was originally titled "Night Shift After Freddy's". Category:Games